


Adopted

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Adopted [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Cake, Child Abuse, Children, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Fights, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Food, Gen, Goodbyes, Home, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Kids, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Orphanage, Orphans, Panic, Panic Attacks, Plans, Plans For The Future, Platonic Cuddling, Promises, Protectiveness, Runaway, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Talking, Trouble, Verbal Abuse, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Nightmare is finally done doing all the things he needed to do to finally adopt a child. He's excited to meet all the children at the orphanage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare finally gets to go to the orphanage to adopt a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky). 
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer, Dust - X  
> Cross - Sky  
> Nightmare, Horror, caretakers, other characters - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

Nightmare drove down a path he'd taken for these past few weeks. He wore a simple light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dress pants and simple shoes. Hopefully it'd make him more approachable to the kids.

 

He was planning to adopt a kid. His life was much too uneventful and he wanted to make the life of an orphan better.

 

He had already made his house as child friendly as possible, per the social services' advice. Now, after changing a lot of his life, it was time to go and find a kid to adopt.

 

~~~

 

The orphanage was in sight a few minutes later. The building was large with a lot of space around the building.

Nightmare parked his car in the parking lot and stopped the engine.

 

He got out of the car with a smile. He was really excited.

He locked his car and went to the front door.

 

The courtyard was massive with a beautiful garden in the middle.

He walked up the steps and knocks on the door, waiting excitedly for someone to open.

 

A small child opened the door with a smile.

"Hi!" They greeted.

A caretaker was standing next to them.

"Hello." They said.

 

Nightmare smiles at them. "Hello there. I'm Nightmare Nocturn. I'm here to adopt a kid."

 

"Oh. Welcome back, Mr. Nocturn." The caretaker greeted with a smile.

 

"Just call me Nightmare." Nightmare said with a grin. It's so weird to be addressed by his last name. "I never liked my last name."

 

"Alright, Nightmare. Come in. I'm sure the kids will be ecstatic." They said happily.

 

Nightmare smiled softly and nodded, walking inside and looking around the large space. "It's the kid's free time right?"

 

The caretaker nodded.

"Yes. Most of them are playing in the backyard." They explained.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "Can you lead me there? I want to meet the kids."

 

They nodded with a smile and lead the way.

 

Nightmare followed the other with a smile. He hoped that he could find a kid that would accept him as their caretaker.

 

They went to the backyard where a lot of kids, at least thirty, were running around, playing with each other.

 

Nightmare watched the kids run around from behind the other adult. There were a lot of kids and they seemed so carefree.

 

The caretaker smiled, not noticing how someone was shouting at Cross and bullying him.

 

Nightmare turned to the kids, looking around. "So, how old is the oldest?"

 

The caretaker hummed in thought.

"That'd be Killer. He's sixteen." They explained.

 

"Killer huh?" Nightmare asked with a smile. Interesting name. "Can I meet him?"

 

"Sure." They agreed. "He's pretty violent though." They warned as they started going to where Killer normally hung out with his friends.

 

"Violent?" Nightmare asked, not noticing the child he was talking about standing in front of Cross and growling at the bully. "What do you mean?"

 

The caretaker just pointed at Killer.

Killer glared at the bully as he stood in front of Cross protectively.

 

Nightmare tilted his head when he saw the child. Wasn't he suppose to be 16? Why was he so... small?

"Really?" he asked. "He doesn't look 16."

 

"Hard to believe, right? He is sixteen. Just a bit small though." They explained.

Killer didn't notice that he was being watched as he lunged at the bully. They had hurt Cross!!

 

Nightmare tensed when Killer went for a kid.

The kid cried out in shock and tried to kick Killer off, shouting at him angrily and cursing him.

 

Killer held onto the kid with a frown and punched them as hard as he could.

The caretaker gasped and started going into the direction when another caretaker rushed past them to separate the two. They picked up Killer by the hood of his jacket and pulled him back.

Dust noticed the ill intent against Killer immediately and tackled the caretaker.

 

The kid cried out in pain at the punch and looked up when Killer was removed from him.

Nightmare watched with interest as another skeleton with a large crack on his skull comforted a smaller kid in all white and black.

He approached the kids slowly and with interest.

 

Killer quickly twisted out of the adult's  grip and grabbed Dust, running over to Horror and Cross.

 

Nightmare watched the group of kids run off, walking to stand beside the adult while another tended to the kid's wounds.

 

Killer watched the adults warily as he went to the tree where they normally stayed when they got to go outside.

"Thankfully we'll be rid of Killer in less than two years." The caretaker who had been tackled by Dust sighed.

 

Nightmare frowned as he watched the kids from afar. They were... interesting. Something about them made him want to take them all and care for them, protect them from everyone and everything.

"You really don't like him?" he asked softly.

 

"He's a menace." They replied with a frown. "We'll kick him out on his eighteenth birthday."

 

"That's..." Nightmare frowned at the other adult. "That's not fair."

He looked back at the kids. "The others? They seem close."

 

"Horror and Dust are fourteen. They'll be gone in four years and Cross is twelve." They explained.

 

"I assume that they're trouble makers too?" Nightmare asked curiously as he watched the four kids.

 

"Yeah." They agreed with a frown.

Killer was hugging Dust gently while Horror was comforting Cross.

 

Nightmare frowned as he watched them. They didn't seem like trouble makers.

"What's their record?" he asked curiously as he watched them.

 

"They pick fights all the time, especially Cross. Killer gets mad at the kids Cross fights and fights them." They explained with a frown.

 

Nightmare frowned in thought as he watched them. So.... interesting.

"I want to talk with them." he said.

 

They frowned.

"If you think so." They said.

 

Nightmare nodded and walked towards them slowly, not making any sudden movements that could alarm the kids.

 

Killer looked up with a frown when an adult approached them. He let Dust go and stood up, glaring at the adult.

 

Cross hid behind Horror, looking up at the adult warily.

 

Nightmare paused and showed his hand to show that he was unarmed or any danger. "Hello there. You're Killer right?"

 

"What if I am?" Killer asked with a frown as he stood in front of his friends protectively.

 

"Just asking." Nightmare said before smiling down at the other kids. "So, I heard that you're a trouble maker. It seems the adults here don't fancy you."

 

Killer frowned.

"No need to remind me." He replied with a glare.

 

Nightmare tilted his skull curiously.

Cross hid behind Horror more. This adult was so weird.

Horror scowled at the adult. "You plan on adopting one of us?" he growled.

 

"That won't be happening." He said with a frown, trying to reassure Horror.

 

Nightmare raised a brow. "You don't want to be adopted."

 

"It sucks here but adults are even worse." Killer replied bluntly.

 

"Why do you think that?" Nightmare asked curiously.

Cross frowned. "Adults dropped us here. What do you think?"

 

Killer nodded in agreement.

Dust glared at the adult before hugging Cross gently.

 

Nightmare frowned before nodding. "That's true. But not all adults are like that."

Horror scoffed. "Yeah right."

 

"There's a..." Killer hummed quietly in thought. "chance of one to eighty-five that an adult isn't like that." He said.

 

Cross nodded. "And we don't want to be with someone who only adopts us for money and then abuses us!"

Nightmare smiled at the smart but wary kids. "And the chances of you meeting one of them?"

 

"Zero." Killer replied, his eye sockets dark.

 

"You truly believe that don't you?" Nightmare asked.

 

Killer nodded.

"Of course I do. I calculated it after all." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled softly. "Interesting."

"I'm Nightmare by the way." he introduced himself to the kids.

 

Killer frowned. That was... an interesting name.

 

Cross watched the adult warily. Usually they told their names to the kids they wanted to adopt. He didn't want that.

 

"You can't adopt any of us by the way. They made our forms more complicated to prevent that from happening." Dust explained with a frown.

 

Nightmare shrugged. "There's always a loophole. Minds can be convinced and decisions swayed."

 

Killer frowned and shook his head.

"No. They're super complicated. They don't want to put the burden of our existence on anybody." He explained.

 

"Then I'll have to convince them otherwise." Nightmare smiled softly at them, sad and understanding. "You four don't deserve hate from anyone. I don't want any of you growing up with lack of care. You might have to face challenges you wished you never had to face."

 

Killer huffed.

"Why are you so damn determined?" He asked with a frown.

 

Nightmare frowned sadly as he looked down. "Because I know what it's like to be hated by being born and treated terribly. Either you're a waste of space, or the cause of everyone's unhappiness. I don't want that fate on any child. Especially you four."

 

Dust frowned. Was Nightmare actually saying the truth? He couldn't detect any lies...

 

Cross frowned at Nightmare. That... sounded personal. He didn't voice his thoughts despite how much he wanted to.

 

Killer frowned at Nightmare.

"So you went through something like this too?" Dust asked curiously.

 

Nightmare nodded with a sad smile, eyes downcast. "Though, I never had a good orphanage so I had to run away and fend for myself. It was better to run away from danger than take the abuse on a daily basis."

 

Killer raised a brow ridge. Run away? That sounded like a really good idea actually...

Dust frowned.

"Don't you dare." He whispered.

 

Cross frowned and grabbed Killer's sleeve. He didn't want Killer to run away. They'd catch him and put him somewhere else!

"Please don't leave us..." he begged softly.

 

Killer looked down at Cross, his frown softening. He hugged him gently.

"Okay. I won't. But you know that they'll throw me out soon." He reminded softly.

 

Cross frowned and clung onto Killer's sleeve almost desperately. "Please don't! You can't leave! They can't kick you out!"

Nightmare frowned softly as he watched them. Cross seemed to have attachment issues. That probably made more than a few adults stay away from him since most did not like clingy children.

 

Killer picked Cross up and cuddled him gently.

"I'm sorry, Crossy..." He apologised softly.

 

Cross hugged Killer sadly, closing his eyes as he clung onto the elder. He didn't want his friends to leave him. No one else was nice to him and he couldn't defend himself.

 

"Sh..." Killer hushed softly, holding Cross close. He didn't want to leave his friends. They were more family than anything else.

 

Horror hugged Cross gently to comfort him.

Nightmare watched them silently, not sure how to react.

 

Dust jumped up a bit and hugged Cross gently.

 

Nightmare smiled softly at the scene. They were just children who cared about each other. Trouble makers or not, he'd take care of them.

 

Killer hugged his friends close.

 

"Mr. Nightmare?" One of the adults called from the building.

Nightmare turned towards them questioningly.

 

"It's time for the kids to eat lunch. You can wait in the reception area until they're done." They explained.

 

Nightmare looked between the adult and the kids before he nodded. He stood up and walked towards the other adult, glancing back at the kids.

 

Killer cuddled Cross with a small smile.

Dust looked up when they were called for lunch.

 

Cross looked up at Killer and pulled away. "We should go before there's no more food left for us."

 

Killer nodded with a small smile and took Cross' hand gently, leading him inside.

 

Cross smiled as he followed Killer.

Horror walked close behind them, gently taking Dust with him. He might be younger than Killer, but he was bigger in size. But the crack in his skull made him very weak, his magic unstable, and his memory/thinking often trailed off or was not as good as it should be.

The teachers were often disappointed in him because of it and the other kids called him stupid.

Well, except his friends.

 

Dust smiled up at Horror. They might be the same age but Horror was still a lot bigger than him.

Killer lead the way to the room where they always ate. He went to their usual seat.

 

Cross sat down next to Killer with Horror beside him. He liked it when Horror was next to him, he protected Cross from bullies.

Horror smiled down at Cross softly.

 

Dust sat down next to Horror with a smile.

"Let the hunger games begin!" A kid called out with a grin.

 

Horror looked at the kid before frowning angrily. Hunger wasn't a game.

Cross gently touch Horror's hand to calm him down. He knew how sensitive Horror was about food.

 

Dust hugged Horror gently.

"Those idiots..." He mumbled quietly.

"I'll go get our food." Killer announced.

 

"Let me help." Cross said with a small smile. He wanted to help bring his friends food.

 

"Sure." Killer agreed with a smile. He held out his hand for Cross to take. It was reassuring and Cross wouldn't get bullied that way. Win-win.

 

Cross smiled happily and took Killer's hand. He couldn't wait to help bring some food. Even if he was nervous around the other kids.

 

Killer lead the way to the food and got four plates for them.

 

Cross took two plates from Killer to help him. He made sure be careful with the way he walked, since kids liked to trip him often.

 

Killer smiled as he walked in front of Cross.

"You're doing great." He said softly.

 

Cross smiled softly at the encouragement and walked carefully. He didn't want to drop any of the food. Not when his friends needed it.

He carefully stepped over a foot that wanted to trip him, already used to the teasing.

 

Killer smiled as he walked to their table. The food wasn't much but it was enough to fill them. He'd give some of his to Horror though.

 

Cross gave a plate to Dust and sat down on his seat.

Horror thanked Killer happily. A piece of bread, lukewarm soup and rice. Not the best but it was something.

 

Killer smiled.

"You can have some of mine too." He offered. They both knew it wasn't an offer though. Killer would force that food onto Horror.

 

Horror shook his skull with a smile. He wouldn't take his friends' food. Never. They needed it too. "I'll be fine with what I have."

 

"Horror." Killer said warningly. "You need more than me." He explained as he handed him a piece of bread.

 

"I'm used to it." Horror waved it off. "Besides, you gave me your breakfast earlier. I can't do that."

"Then take mine." Cross said with a frown.

 

"You can have some of mine too." Dust agreed with a small smile.

Killer put the piece of bread onto Horror's plate.

 

"It's not a big deal-" Horror was cut off when his plate was taken by an orange cat monster with yellow eyes and a grin.

"If you don't want it then I'll take it." he grinned at Horror who winced. "It'd be a waste of food."

 

Killer glared at the monster. He jumped up with an angry frown.

"Give that back!" He demanded.

 

"Or what?" the kid taunted as they pushed the plate away from them. Cross gently held Horror back but he couldn't stop Killer.

"It's not like the idiot want to eat if he keeps refusing food." the kid yawned mockingly. "To be honest it was annoying to hear you fight over food. Better to give it to someone who needs it more."

 

Dust glared at the kid angrily.

Killer growled lowly and tackled the kid.

 

"Hey!" the kid exclaimed and kicked Killer away, scowling angrily. "What the heck?!"

 

Killer winced when he was kicked but didn't show the pain otherwise. He hoped nothing was broken.

"Give back his food." He hissed angrily.

 

"Why?" the kid frowned at Killer. "It's not like he wanted it!"

The cat monster kicked Killer away and stands up, frowning at Killer. "If he doesn't want food then he won't have it"

Cross frowned. It was not fair, he thought. But he was too scared to voice it.

Horror scowled at the kid but he knew that the other was right. He had been refusing food. But that didn't mean the other could take his plate from him! He didn't want Killer's food! Not his own!

 

Killer flinched a bit when he was kicked again. Stupid impulse control...

"He wants his food." He said with a frown as he got up.

Great. His ribs hurt again.

Dust frowned worriedly.

 

"Then why was he refusing?" The kid asked with a frown, not backing down.

 

"He just didn't want any extra food. He was fine with his own." Killer growled, getting ready to tackle the kid again.

 

"Why would he refuse food when it's offered?" the kid scoffed. "Seems like he doesn't want to eat. Why force him?"

 

"Give. It. Back." Killer growled lowly, his eye sockets completely blank.

 

The kid leaned forward and grins at Killer. "No. It's mine now. Guess he'll have to go hungry."

 

Killer pushed his food to Horror.

"Couldn't keep from making it personal." He growled and lunged at the kid.

 

"Killer no!" Cross warned but it was too late. They were fighting in the middle of the dining room.

The cried punched and kicked Killer as hard as he could to try and escape.

 

Killer held onto the kid with an angry frown, kicking them as hard as he could.

 

The kid cried out in pain and kicked Killer again. The adults noticing the scuffle.

 

Killer winced but kicked them again.

 

The kid scratched Killer angrily, trying to push him off.

 

Killer locked his legs around the kid to avoid being pushed off and punched their chest hard.

 

The kid cried out in pain just as a caretaker separated them.

They held Killer by his hood with a disappointed look. "Killer that is enough! Both of you."

They also grab the other kid with the same look.

"He started it!" the kid defended.

 

Killer scowled.

"I didn't start it! They started it! They took away Horror's lunch!" He argued.

Dust nodded in agreement.

"That's true." He agreed.

 

Cross nodded but he could say anything else, too nervous to do so. Horror nodded and gently held Cross.

"No I didn't! He didn't want it!" the kid said and his friends agreed with him.

The caretaker sighed in exasperation.

"Does it have to warrant a fight from both of you?" they said in exasperation, having a slight British accent to their tone. "Now please, sit down and eat your food. I do not want to put any of you in timeout."

"Put him in a timeout!" The kid said with a frown and they nod. "He hit me! I have a bruise!"

 

Killer scowled.

"I have at least one cracked rib from that kick you threw at me." He said with a frown.

 

"I'm sure you've done worse!" the kid retorted.

"Enough." the caretaker said sternly and put them both down, taking back Horror's plate and handing it to them. "Now, no more fighting. Kevin, do not take people's food without permission, no matter what they say."

"But-"

"No buts." they said with a stern frown.

"Okay miss Carol." the kids said defeated.

 

Killer glared at Kevin angrily. Stupid asshole.

"Can I continue eating, Miss Carol?" He requested.

 

They turn towards Killer and smiled softly, nodding.

"Yes you can Killer. Just, no more fighting. At least for today. Can you do that for me?" she asked kindly.

Horror took the food with a small smile. Miss Carol was the only kind adult here. The 1 in 85 that Killer had calculated.

 

Killer nodded.

"I'll try my best." He replied with a small smile.

 

Carol smiles down at Killer and walked away, feeling accomplished.

She met another caretaker who glared at Killer. "He won't keep that promise for long."

Carol frowned at them. "You're being too harsh on them."

"No," they said and walked away, glancing at Carol. "They're a lost cause. They were a menace before and they're a menace now."

 

Killer sat down.

"There. Got your food back." He announced happily.

Dust stared up at him.

"Stop doing that all the time." He requested.

 

Horror smiled at Killer. "Thanks. But.... please don't do that anymore. I'm so worried that you'll be kicked out. You're glad miss Carol is there to help you."

 

Killer sighed.

"I can't help it... They just make me so angry..." He explained.

 

Horror gently rubbed Killer's shoulder with an understanding smile. "I know. But please, don't do that anymore."

Cross nodded in agreement, looking up at Killer. "I can't stand it when you get in trouble."

 

Killer frowned.

"I'm sorry." He apologised softly.

Dust hugged him gently.

 

Horror smiled. "It's okay. Let's just eat before we don't have any time."

 

Killer nodded and started eating.

 

They didn't notice Nightmare watching the whole thing, a look in his eyes akin to determination and something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross - Sky  
> Killer - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

Killer groaned softly, shifting in his bed restlessly. Sweat beaded his skull as he breathed heavily in panic.

 

Killer gasped as he twisted and turned restlessly.

He gasped loudly as he startled awake. He sat up quickly.

 

He looked around the small room, panting heavily as his Soul beat rapidly. Lingering feeling of fear and shock rushed through him.

 

Killer curled up a bit. He was in his room. He wasn't back there...

 

He could feel everything like he was really there. He could feel the pain, the fear, the noise. It was too real.

 

Killer felt his breathing start to speed up with panic and quickly looked around, trying to ground himself.

 

He paused when he saw Cross sleeping on the bed. Cross....

He slowly and silently got out of bed. He wanted to be near his friend.

 

Killer frowned slightly, trying not to start crying as he walked over to Cross.

 

Cross was sleeping so peacefully. He really didn't want to wake him up. But... he really wanted Cross to comfort him.

 

Killer frowned and took Cross' hand gently, sitting down next to his bed.

 

He felt a bit calmer when he touched Cross' hand. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to be with Cross. After that nightmare....

 

Killer leaned against Cross' bed and slowly relaxed a bit.

 

He knew he was supposed to be the strong one, to keep his friends safe, especially Cross since he was a prime target. But he couldn't help but think that Cross is their rock, comforting them through harsh times.

 

Killer relaxed a bit and leaned his skull against the bed frame.

 

It took a while before his mind calmed enough for him to drift off towards sleep.

Cross opened his eyes slowly, looking around in confusion until he saw Killer sitting beside his bed while holding his hand. He smiled sleepily and gently slid down to lie next to Killer, putting his head on the elder's shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

 

Killer blinked sleepily.

"Sorry..." He mumbled when he noticed that he had woken Cross.

 

Cross hummed sleepily and nuzzled Killer. He was too sleepy to understand what Killer said but he assumed Killer thanked him. "No problem...."

 

Killer smiled a bit and hugged Cross gently.

 

Cross smiled happily and drifted off to sleep soon after.

 

Killer slowly drifted off to sleep, cuddled into Cross happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer seems to be injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer - X  
> Cross, Carol, Horror - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

Killer ran after Cross with a pained smile, wincing every so often. His ribs hurt really bad...

 

Cross laughed as he ran from Killer joyfully, not noticing his pain.

Carol watched as the kids play around happily, a small smile on her face.

 

"Stars, Cross you're getting to fast..." Killer mumbled to himself as he tried to keep up.

 

Cross giggled happily as he ran from Killer.

"You taught me!" he yelled at his friend with a bright smile.

 

Killer sighed good-naturedly.

"You're a fast learner!" He called back, wincing a bit.

 

Carol frowned when he noticed Killer's discomfort and stepped forward.

"Boys?" she called softly making Cross pause his running to look at her.

 

Killer stopped with a small frown.

"Yeah?" He asked with a slight wince.

 

"Can you come here for a moment Killer?" Carol called softly, looking at him in concern.

 

Killer nodded a bit.

"Sure." He replied as he went to Carol. "What is it?" He asked.

 

"Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked gently, looking concerned for Killer.

 

Killer shook his head.

"Just some bruises from yesterday." He explained.

 

Carol frowned slightly, not believing him. Killer had the tendency to lie about his injuries. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

 

"Sure." Killer replied with a small frown.

He looked over to Cross.

"Can I get him to Dust before that?" He asked.

 

Carol nodded with a smile. Killer was so protective and such a good brother to the others. "Of course you can."

 

Killer smiled.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Come on, Crossy." He said, doing a hand gesture to invite him to ride on his back.

 

Cross smiled happily and got on Killer's back, holding onto Killer's neck to make sure he wouldn't fall. He giggled excitedly down at the elder.

 

Killer winced slightly as he held Cross close. He smiled a bit at him and ran off.

 

Cross cheered happily as he felt the wind rush to his face, holding onto Killer with a happy laugh.

 

Killer smiled.

He skidded to a stop next to the tree where Dust and Horror were.

 

Horror looked up when Killer and Cross came and waved at them. "Hey guys."

"Hi!" Cross said from on top of Killer.

 

Killer smiled.

"Miss Carol wants something from me so you'll take care of Cross." He explained.

 

Horror smiled happily. "Gladly. Come here Crossy."

Cross smiled and carefully went down to his feet.

 

Killer watched over Cross to make sure he didn't fall.

"Be right back!" He called as he went back to Miss Carol.

 

"Bye!" Cross waved at Killer.

Carol waited where she stood, smiling when Killer came. "Ready?"

 

Killer nodded at the adult.

"Yes, Miss Carol." He replied.

 

Carol nodded and gently grabbed Killer's hand, leading him to her office. Killer would want some privacy. Especially if she wanted him to open up.

 

Killer blinked confusedly but followed Miss Carol.

 

They reached the room and the adult turned to Killer. "Can you lift your shirt? I need to check for any injuries."

 

Killer frowned.

"I'm fine." He tried to reassure her.

 

Carol frowned at Killer and crossed her arms, giving him a disapproving look.  "Killer...."

 

Killer sighed.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't lie..." He mumbled quietly. Miss Carol had done so much for them...

"I think only one rib is broken. Two are cracked." He explained as he lifted his shirt.

 

Carol kneeled down to look at the ribs better and nodded.

"I'll go get the healing gel." she said and to her drawer for the gel.

 

"Isn't that expensive? I think a bandage would work too." Killer replied with a small frown.

 

"A bandage to fix a broken rib?" Carol said and returned with a small jar. "With your track record it'll be useless by the third day."

 

Killer chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..." He agreed hesitantly.

 

Carol smiled softly and gently applied a good coating of healing gel onto Killer's ribs. It should speed up the healing process.

 

Killer looked at the healing gel curiously. It hurt a bit when Miss Carol applied it but it was fine.

"Thank you." He said softly.

 

Carol smiled up at Killer. "No problem. It's my job to help kids like you."

 

Killer smiled back. He wished Carol had been there when they'd been younger. Maybe things would have turned out better.

"I'll try to stay out of any fights until it's healed up." He promised.

 

"That's good to hear Killer." Carol smiled softly as she finished applying the gel. "I heard that Nightmare is interested in you."

 

Killer smiled. He'd managed to make Miss Carol happy.

He looked down confusedly.

"Why? I don't want to leave Cross, Horror and Dust alone." He replied with a small frown.

 

She smiled softly. "Who knows. All I know is that he's been frequently returning here and asking for you."

 

Killer frowned worriedly. He didn't want to be separated from his friends...

 

Carol nodded on satisfaction and stood up. "Alright, you're good to go. Please be careful."

 

Killer looked up at Miss Carol and nodded in agreement.

He left the room with a final thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare visits Killer, Cross, Dust and Horror at the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer, Dust - X  
> Horror, Cross, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

Killer sat under the tree with Cross, Dust and Horror. He cuddled their youngest family member gently.

"I'll have to watch out for a few days because one of my ribs hurt." He explained.

 

Horror frowned at Killer but nodded. "Please don't get into fight like that again. You're lucky miss Carol helped you."

Cross nodded in agreement between the cuddles.

 

Killer sighed quietly.

"I know. I promised her to stay out of fights until it's healed up." He replied.

 

"We'll make sure you keep that promise." Horror grinned knowingly at his friend. Killer was a magnet for trouble. But then again, so were they.

 

Dust grinned and nodded. He cuddled into Horror.

Killer sighed.

"I knew you were gonna say that..." He replied.

 

Horror chuckled. "What else did you expect from us?"

 

"Nothing." Killer groaned overdramatically. He chuckled a bit.

Dust grinned.

 

Cross smiled and hugged Killer tightly, nuzzling him. "We'll be okay."

 

Killer smiled softly and held Cross close.

"Hopefully." He agreed.

 

"Definitely." Cross said smiling softly.

Nightmare approached the kids with a large box in hand, looking very excited and pleased with himself.

 

Killer looked up when someone approached them and held Cross closer.

 

Horror looked up and held Dust protectively.

Nightmare smiled as he kneeled down in front of the group of kids. "Hello again. Remember me? Nightmare?"

 

"Yes. What do you want?" Killer asked with an annoyed frown.

 

Nightmare smiled at them and opened the box. "I brought you something."

Inside were six slides of different types of cake, chilled and elegantly prepared with four forks.

 

Killer raised a brow ridge, trying not to look impressed.

"What is that?" He asked.

 

"Cake." Nightmare said with a smile. "I noticed you fight for food often with the other kids so I thought I'd bring something to cheer you up."

 

"That's cake?" Dust asked with interest.

 

Horror almost drooled at the sight of the delicious looking food.

Cross looked in awe at the different colours of the cake. Was that chocolate?!

Nightmare smiled. "There's black forest, lemon, chocolate, blueberry, cheesecake and plain vanilla."

 

"You're not going to wave it in front of our faces and then walk away with it?" Killer asked with a frown as he held Cross back a bit.

Dust frowned. Right.

"And you're not going to make us do some impossible task?" He asked.

 

Nightmare frowned before shaking his skull. He backed away a good distance with his hands raised. "It's yours."

 

Killer looked at him, trying to find a hidden motive. When he couldn't find one, he let Cross go.

"Alright. Remember to leave some for the others, Crossy." He said with a teasing smile.

 

Cross smiled with a nod before he dove for the chocolate cake.

Horror smiled happily and grabbed a random cake and a fork. He wondered what it tasted like.

 

Dust smiled and took a fork, deciding to taste a random cake.

Killer watched them with a smile.

 

Cross ate a piece of chocolate cake and lit up brightly, stars in his eyes at the delicious taste.

 

Killer smiled happily. He was glad that Cross was enjoying the chocolate cake.

Dust hummed happily as he ate.

Killer looked at the adult suspiciously and went towards him. His brothers were distracted.

"Are you trying to adopt one of us?" He asked with a frown.

 

Nightmare looked at Killer before smiling softly. "Depends. Why? Do you want to be?"

 

"The opposite." Killer replied with a frown. "We're a group of troublemakers and we need to stick together or else someone will get hurt." He explained.

"Not that you'd understand.." He added quietly.

 

Nightmare raised a brow at Killer with a small understanding smile. "No. I don't. Because I didn't have a group of friends to rely on. Only myself."

 

Killer stared up at Nightmare.

"Sounds like what Dust had to go through at first." He said with a frown. He could still remember those teary eyes when Dust had clutched his ripped up drawings close.

 

Nightmare shrugged. "Yeah. At least he's with you now. Saved him from being a cynical stick-up-the-ass asshole in the future."

 

Killer tilted his head with a frown.

"You shouldn't curse when kids are around." He replied.

 

Nightmare shrugged. "They didn't hear me. Besides, it's not like you're not exposed to curse words on a daily basis."

 

Killer frowned.

"Still. Cross might have heard you." He replied.

 

Nightmare sighed. "Well, I will try and not curse then. That okay?"

 

"Definitely better." Killer replied.

 

Nightmare nodded and turned to look at the others.

"You're their big brother, aren't you?" he asked gently.

 

Killer didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer softly. "That's good."

 

Killer looked at Nightmare curiously.

"You're different." He mumbled to himself.

 

Nightmare smiled. "I aim to be interesting."

 

"A bit." Killer replied.

 

"Thank you." Nightmare smiled, taking it as a compliment.

 

"It's a good type of interesting." Killer added.

 

"I'll take that." Nightmare smiled with a nod. He looked at the other three kids. "So, what do you plan on doing when you're kicked out?"

 

Killer sighed quietly.

"Best case scenario would be I get a job. I'm good at maths. Maybe as a teacher's assistant at a college and in my free time I study. I'd try to help Horror and Dust when they get thrown out and we'd try to get enough money together to get the legal custody of Cross." He explained.

"Worst case scenario... I die." He added.

 

Nightmare frowned at Killer at his answer. "Realistic. I have to praise you for that. But with no education, it's going to be hard."

 

Killer sighed.

"I know. I'm trying to get every maths book there is into me and I'll do an entrance exam at a college. Maybe they'll take me." He replied.

"With one and a half more years to study, I might be able to make it. My chances are pretty small right now." He explained.

 

Nightmare nodded in agreement. "And the others? What's their plan?"

 

"Dust likes chemistry. He wants to do something in that field." Killer explained.

"Horror... Horror's not sure yet. He has some problems with his memory because of his head wound. He needs special care but noone here is able to give him that." He added.

"Cross isn't sure but he wants to make enough money that he can send some here to make sure the kids after us have it easier." He said with a fond smile.

 

Nightmare smiled at Killer as he explained the kids. Medical care for Horror huh. He could tell why parents wanted to avoid that. Smart kids. If only more people could see that.

"Good kids, all of you." Nightmare said with a smile.

 

Killer blinked up at Nightmare. Only Miss Carol called them that.

He sighed. "Great. Now I'll have to recalculate everything again." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare laughed softly, already understanding what Killer meant by that. Determined and smart kid.

"Hey, it's okay. People are inherently good. You're bound to find good people like yourself."

 

Killer hummed.

"I only count adults. They already had some stuff happen to them and they're mostly not nice." He explained.

 

"The world is cruel." Nightmare said with a nod. "It's hard to keep that hope when you've been screwed over too many times."

 

Killer sighed.

"I hope nobody will take away Cross' hope..." He said quietly.

 

"If he holds onto it, then nobody can take it." Nightmare said. "It's his choice whether to keep hoping or let it go. People chose the latter because it's easier."

 

Killer nodded. He hoped Cross would hold onto it.

 

"No plans on getting adopted?" Nightmare asked curiously, looking at Killer. "Even if all four of you got adopted?"

 

Killer stared up at Nightmare.

"Noone adopts four problematic children at once." He replied.

"... but... the confidence interval..." He sighed. "If it were possible then I'd gladly agree." He replied.

 

Nightmare nodded, turning back to the group of kids eating under the tree. "You'd be surprised. Like one quote I know. All you need to do is show people that you care and let the heart do the work. You are kind, caring, deserving children. Someone will see that and take you all in."

 

Killer sighed.

"I hope so..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"I know so." Nightmare promised. He always made due with his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get called to the office. 
> 
> What did they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer, Dust - X  
> Cross, Horror, Carol, Nightmare - Sky  
> narrative - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

Nightmare came the day after that too. And the day after that and so on. He always brought some new food with him and it was really delicious.

Killer found it a bit easier to talk to him after a few times.

Dust was always happy for the extra food, especially because it made Horror more cheerful and energetic. He loved playing with him.

 

Horror's magic was starting to stablize from all the food Nightmare brought and he thought that Nightmare was a good person. His memory improved slightly which he was grateful for.

Cross was happy that Nightmare brought him lots of food and he seemed like a nice person. He wondered who Nightmare planned to adopt. He was nervous and excited at the same time.

 

~~~

 

"Killer, Dust, Cross, Horror!" one of the adults called during play time. She looked displeased. "All of you to the office. Now!"

 

Killer looked up confusedly.

"What did we do?!" Dust asked nervously.

 

Cross frowned worriedly.

Horror looked at the adult nervously before he reluctantly stood up. He gently held Killer and Cross for support.

 

Killer sighed and trudged towards the office.

"I didn't do anything bad, I swear." Dust said quietly.

 

Horror nodded and gently rubbed Dust's hand with his thumb. "I know. No one did anything wrong this time."

"So why?" Cross asked fearfully. "Are they going to kick us out?"

 

Killer looked back at Cross and took his hand gently.

"They won't kick us out. They can't." He replied with conviction strong in his voice.

 

Cross sniffed sadly as tears formed in his sockets in fear. "I hope so."

Dust looked down fearfully as they reluctantly walked towards the office.

 

Killer frowned worriedly and gently picked Cross up.

"Everything will be alright." He said softly.

He looked up at the office door and knocked.

 

"Come in." Carol's voice spoke from the inside.

Horror looked surprised at the voice. Miss Carol?

 

"Miss Carol?" Dust asked as he opened the door.

Killer frowned confusedly.

 

Carol was standing next to Nightmare, smiling so brightly that she was practically a sun.

Nightmare had a folder in his arms as he smiled at the kids.

Horror looked at them nervous and confused. "What's happening?"

 

"If we did anything wrong then I'm taking the full responsibility." Killer said.

Dust frowned slightly. What was going on?

 

"Oh no! You didn't do anything wrong!" Carol smiled happily. "Actually, you're being adopted!"

"All of you." Nightmare smiled down at them.

 

Killer looked up at the adults in disbelief.

"By the same person." He deadpanned.

 

Cross looked up at Nightmare in shock. So.... he came multiple times.... not to find a kid. But to bond....

Nightmare smiled and nodded. "By the same person."

Horror looked at Killer for confirmation. What should he do?

 

Killer took Horror's hand gently when he saw the unsure look.

"This might be our last chance." He mumbled to him.

 

Horror looked at Killer for a moment before looking up at Nightmare uncertainly.

Nightmare smiled down at them. "It's your call. I want you. It's your choice to agree or not."

 

"I'm for it." Killer replied.

Dust nodded a bit. He wanted to be adopted too. He just didn't want to lose his family.

 

"If Killer says okay." Horror nodded with a small smile.

"I want to!" Cross said happily.

Carol smiled brightly and clapped her hands happily. "Perfect! Then he's your legal guardian!"

 

Killer smiled a bit. He'd never thought they'd have this much luck.

"And you messed with my statistics again." He said almost fondly.

 

All of them laughed softly at Killer's remark.

Nightmare's laughter dimmed down to a chuckle as he looked down at his kids. "Honestly, I only planned on one. But... you changed my heart."

 

Dust smiled happily.

"Yay." He replied cheerfully.

 

Carol looked at Nightmare happily. "Thank you so much. Please take good care of them?"

"I promise." Nightmare smiled at the female, making her light up.

Carol smiled at the others, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you."

 

Killer hugged Miss Carol gently.

"We'll miss you too." He replied.

Dust nodded and hugged her.

 

Horror and Cross joined the hug, smiling softly.

Carol kneeled down to hug them properly, tears falling while she smiled.

She reluctantly pulled away to smile at them. "I'll see you next month for a mandatory monthly visit okay?"

 

Killer nodded and hugged Carol happily.

"Thank you." He said softly.

 

Carol nodded and wiped her tears as she stood up. She turned to Nightmare with a smile. "They're yours."

Nightmare nodded politely. "Thank you."

He looked down at the kids with a smile. "Let's go grab your stuff and go home?"

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare and nodded.

"It's not like it's much." He mumbled to himself.

 

"Any small thing with sentimental value is important." Nightmare smiled at them.

Cross turned to Killer curiously.

 

Killer looked down at Cross.

"Yeah?" He asked.

 

"Should we?" Cross asked curiously. They had some things but... they'd only be reminders of the orphanage.

 

Killer sighed quietly.

"I'm not sure, Crossy. We should get our clothes though." He replied.

Dust nodded.

 

Horror nodded in agreement. "We should."

Cross looked up at Nightmare who smiled softly.

"I'll wait here." Nightmare said softly.

 

Killer nodded. He picked Cross up and went to their room. The other kids wouldn't dare touch him as long as he was being carried.

 

Horror and Dust followed Killer with big bright smiles. They were being adopted!

 

Killer smiled softly as he held Cross close.

 

Horror smiled happily, feeling a bit hopeful for their new home. He hoped it'd be a good home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare takes his kids home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer - X  
> Cross, Nightmare - Sky  
> Dust, Horror - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

Killer looked around curiously.

"That's your house?" He asked.

Dust looked at the building amazedly.

 

Nightmare nodded as he lifted the single box from the trunk. "It's not that fancy. My brother says it's pretty bare on the inside."

"So big..." Cross said in awe.

 

Dust stared at the house with sparkling eye lights.

"It looks really great from the outside though." Killer explained.

 

"It was how it was sold to me." Nightmare shrugged. He smiled down at the kids. "Ready to go inside? Your rooms are bare though. We can go shopping later."

Cross frowned and looked at Killer before turning to Nightmare. "We aren't sharing a room?"

 

Killer looked up at Nightmare worriedly. Separate rooms?

Dust shifted a bit nervously.

 

"Are you... not okay with that?" Nightmare asked in confusion.

Horror shook his head. "We... we feel... better with each other."

 

"I get scared at night..." Dust explained quietly.

 

Nightmare looked at them for a moment before smiling softly. "Okay. I have a few large bedrooms that you can use but it only has one large bed. I can grab a mattress in the meantime."

 

Killer gasped softly.

"We could finally cuddle." He said amazedly.

Dust smiled happily.

"Yay!"

 

Cross smiled brightly and hopefully. "I won't have to sleep alone in a bed?"

 

Killer hugged Cross gently.

"No. I can cuddle you to sleep." He said softly.

 

Cross hugged back happily.

Dust joined them happily.

Nightmare smiled down at them. So cute... they were a very affectionate bunch.

 

Horror smiled and hugged them all happily.

 

Nightmare smiled and let them have their moment before gently nudging them. "Let's continue inside. I bet you'd want to see your room."

 

Killer nodded with a smile.

 

Cross nodded and reluctantly pulled away.

Nightmare opened the gate to his home and let his newly adopted kids walk inside first before closing it behind him.

 

Killer smiled and took Cross' hand gently. He had a feeling that this might be nice.

 

Nightmare opened the front door and let the kids inside.

Horror looked around in confusion. It was really bare but what minimum furniture he had was all modern looking with white and black theme with little sticks in elegant or simple vases.

 

Dust gasped amazedly. It looked awesome.

"It's nice." Killer hummed.

 

Nightmare smiled at them as he walked inside. "I had a designer change the interior a bit. They did a good job right?"

Horror nodded with a small smile. Very good job.

 

"Yeah!" Dust agreed with a smile.

 

Nightmare nodded and walked towards the stairs. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Cross followed him excitedly. Their new room!

But... was this real?

He paused at the bottom of the stairs. Was.... was he really a good person? Or.... was he faking it?

Cross looked down sadly. He'd seen kids who he thought were nice. They weren't. If Killer hadn't been there....

 

Killer looked at Cross worriedly.

"What's got you down, Crossy?" He asked softly as he picked the younger skeleton up.

Dust looked up worriedly and hugged Cross.

 

Horror looked at Cross worriedly as Nightmare paused at the top of the stairs.

Cross buried his face in Killer's shirt. "What if he's pretending? What if he's just like those mean kids who act nice but then they hurt us? I'm- I'm scared."

 

Killer held Cross close with a small frown.

"Hey, he won't be like that. Those people don't last so long. He's been nice to us for more than a week." He explained softly.

"And... even if he was mean, I'm here to protect you. Like always." He said softly.

 

Cross sniffed and looked up at Killer pleadingly. "O-okay. Please don't leave me alone."

 

Killer nodded.

"We won't." Dust agreed with a small smile.

 

Cross nodded and gently got back on his feet, smiling at his friends. "Okay. I trust you."

 

Killer smiled softly. He rubbed Cross' skull gently.

"That's good to hear." He replied.

Dust nodded happily.

 

Cross smiled hopefully up at Killer before gaining courage to walk up the stairs towards Nightmare.

Horror followed him with a smile but he was still worried for the youngest.

 

Killer walked next to Cross with a smile.

Dust grabbed Horror's hand and smiled up at him.

 

Horror smiled back at Dust gratefully.

Nightmare smiled as he lead the kids down the hall- there was a small open area near the staircase that had a large built in couch and a carpet- and stopped in front of a door.

He opened it with a smile, revealing a large room with bare minimum furniture and a large queen sized bed.

 

Dust looked around curiously. He looked up when he heard Killer gasp quietly.

"That's more than enough space for all of us." Killer said happily.

"Cuddle pile?" Dust asked.

 

"Big cuddle pile." Horror said with a bright- growing- smile.

Cross looked up at Nightmare for permission. The tall skeleton nodded and Cross let out a cheer as he ran to the bed and flopped on it.

He sighed softly at the soft bedding. So soft....

 

Dust giggled and ran towards Cross, tackling him into a hug.

Killer smiled and went towards the others happily.

 

Cross laughed and hugged Dust back happily, smiling when Horror joined in on the hug.

 

Killer chuckled and hugged his family gently.

Dust smiled brightly and cuddled into Horror.

 

Nightmare smiled fondly and gently place the box on the floor next to the vanity. "Alright. We can go furniture shopping later. I'll leave you four alone for now okay?"

Cross nodded, still hugging his brothers happily.

 

"Thanks." Killer replied as he held the others close.

Dust nodded happily as he cuddled into the others. So fluffy.

 

Nightmare nodded, smiling as he left the room to prepare a snack for them. Had they eaten yet?

 

Killer closed his eye sockets as he relaxed. He loved cuddling with his family.

 

~~~

 

Killer looked up when Nightmare walked into the room. He hugged Cross close, smiling softly.

 

Horror looked up sleepily, almost dozing off from the comfortable hug.

Nightmare smiled down at them. "I made a snack. How about you four come down and eat?"

 

Killer nodded with a smile.

Dust yawned softly, cuddling into Horror.

 

Cross was reluctant to leave the comfortable embrace of his friends.

Horror cuddled back and his eyes closed.

 

"Want to ride on my back?" Killer offered softly.

Dust hummed softly. He was sleepy...

 

Cross smiled and immediately latched onto Killer, nuzzling his neck gently with a small sigh. "Thanks Kills."

Horror yawned and reluctantly got off the warm fluffy bed. He gently picked up Dust so that the smaller could keep resting.

 

"No problem, Crossy." Killer replied with a smile.

Dust hummed thankfully and cuddled into Horror.

 

Nightmare smiled softly at them before leading his kids down towards the dining area which was attached to the open kitchen. On the table was a large plate full of chips with a salsa bowl in the middle.

 

Killer gasped amazedly.

"Wow!" He said when he saw all the food.

 

Horror looked amazed by the food. What... was that?

Cross looked at the food curiously. He'd never seen that kind of food before. What was it?

 

Killer looked at Nightmare curiously.

"What kind of food is that?" He asked.

Dust cuddled into Horror some more.

 

"Chips and salsa." Nightmare informed with a smile. "It's a Mexican snack. It's not spicy."

 

Killer smiled.

"You would have had a problem with that." He joked at Horror.

Dust chuckled.

 

Horror pouted at Killer as he dropped Dust. "It's not my fault my magic isn't used to spicy foods."

 

"Aw.. nobody said that." Dust mumbled, petting Horror sleepily.

 

Horror huffed and looks away with a pout, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

Cross giggled at Horror's embarrassment.

 

Killer grinned and let Cross down.

Dust hummed softly as he cuddled into Horror some more.

 

Horror smiled and gently nuzzled Dust's skull. "It's hard to get mad when you're so sweet while sleepy." he sighed.

Cross smiled up at Killer before looking up at Nightmare for permission. Nightmare smiled and nodded, making Cross light up, taking a seat at the counter.

 

Dust smiled and leaned into the touch happily.

Killer looked at the food and hesitantly took some.

 

Horror picked Dust up and placed him on a chair before joining him.

He looked at the food curiously before taking one and eating it. It was crunchy and dry but good.

 

Dust blinked sleepily when he was placed down and promptly cuddled into Killer instead.

Killer smiled and held Dust close as he ate the food.

 

Cross dipped the chip into the red salsa and ate it, humming brightly at the taste. "It's really good!"

 

Killer hummed in agreement. He dipped a chip into the sauce and fed it to Dust.

The smaller skeleton hummed happily and cuddled Killer.

 

Horror tasted the salsa and smiled happily. "It's really good."

Nightmare smiled down at the kids happily, feeling some pride that they enjoyed his cooking. "I'm glad you like it."

 

Killer smiled.

"So delicious." He said softly.

Dust nodded in agreement.

 

The kids enjoyed their snack with little hums of happiness that made Nightmare smile wider. Maybe it wasn't a mistake taking all four instead of the initial one he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving us a Kudos or even a comment! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
